


Once Upon a Night

by MoxleyRTZ



Series: Slade Castro [2]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Childhood, Death, Dystopia, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Gen, Resistance, Royalty, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxleyRTZ/pseuds/MoxleyRTZ
Summary: A tale that follows Sonic through his birth to his undeath. Will he be reborn?
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sally Acorn & Sonic the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighters & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Queen Aleena Hedgehog & Manic the Hedgehog & Sonia the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Slade Castro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801192
Kudos: 3





	Once Upon a Night

The day he was born, Sonic saw his mother for the first time from the moment he opened his eyes. Indigo fur with messy purple streaked quills and heterochromatic eyes, one green and one hazel. A golden crown dressed with rose colored gems rested on her head as she looked at her son with a tired expression that did not mask the pride she felt. Aleena held him in her arms along with two of his siblings, one green with hazel eyes while the other was magenta and pink with blue eyes. Sonic was just mesmerized with his mom, until a blur of blue caught his attention and he looked right at the man that stood at Aleena's side. Quills on a lighter side of blue with one set of greenish bangs on top of his head, his eyes happened to be a darker shade of blue and they were looking right at the green eyed child.

Jules was his name and Sonic kept seeing him around as he grew with Sonia and Manic. There was something that the three didn't know about and that was about their parents being vampires. Aleena and Jules did their best to keep it a secret, because their mother planned on letting them live a normal life. Or normal enough. It was no secret that Queen Aleena had her children, but she never let them be seen by the public to avoid them being known. Every time she was with her children, she had her crown off and did her best to keep them within the castle. Unfortunately, Sonic had revealed his super speed, inherited from his mother, and been zipping around the entire kingdom. It took Aleena time to figure it out and began to teach him how to use it to stay invisible from the public. 

Sonia and Manic began displaying their powers as well, the pink hued child had super strength and was able to lift everything and anything with ease. Manic displayed intelligence and incredible dexterity as certain things around the palace went missing, later found in the green hued child’s crib. Their life together was full of surprises and adventure within the confines of their home as the king and queen did their best to keep them out of sight from the public eye, even as they grew closer to the age where they would turn. 

It was then that Doctor Robotnik began to take control over her kingdom with his robot army and rather risk their children, Aleena and Jules went into hiding with the triplets.Unfortunately, Jules sacrificed himself while they were on the run, directing Robotnik’s hunters on himself and that was the last time the children ever saw of their father.

Aleena had to keep her children safe on her own and made her way to the Oracle of Delphius in hopes he may assist her. The moment they arrived, the prophet expected them, looking at them with a gravely look.

“Oracle?” Aleena became concerned, “Is there something wrong?”

The old anteater gestured to her and the children to join him around the pit of hot coals he was steaming. “If you continue on this path, your highness, you and your children will perish before they reach their turning.”

She stared at him, a hand over her chest as though her undead heart were broken upon hearing that. “I… understand.” The queen answered, looking over her children and draped her arms around the three to hug them so close to her body. “Then we must part ways for now.” Mismatched eyes looked over to the Oracle, “Do me one favor, Oracle, ensure they do not remember our time and seal their blood so they may never turn. Once it is done, I will place them separately into different families. They must _never_ know about their heritage.” 

He sighed and gave a nod, beginning to wave his hands over the steam to make it swirl over the heads of the triplets. The Oracle did what was asked, blocking their memories of their time with their parents and sealing away the vampiric blood that ran through their veins. All three fell asleep during the process and the queen bundled them up separately, bestowing three medallions onto them and attaching written notes. She donned a hooded cloak to hide her identity as she took her sleeping pups to safer pastures. 

With the help of the Oracle, Aleena placed her children into different families; Sonic was given to her brother-in-law, Charles, Sonia was given to Lady Windimere, and Manic was given to Ferrell. None of them remembered her and it broke her heart even more. 

“It is possible they will recover their memories, but they will be much older when they do. Their blood, however, will remain dormant until another kindred turns them.” The Oracle of Delphius explained to her, “Pray that will never happen. Should one of your children be turned… it will awaken the darkness that lies dormant through the Castro bloodline.” 

Hearing that prophecy frightened her, she knew about the darkness in her clan’s history, but she never thought that it lay within one of her offspring. “Let's hope that never happens, then. I will watch them until the time has come to reunite.” Aleena spoke, soon escaping to the shadows. She hid away her crown in the crypt sealing it away, then began to observe undetected as her children grew up before her eyes.

Charles, also known as Chuck, had close ties with the royal family of the Acorn Kingdom. That kingdom also fell to the might of Robotnik, but there was a group called the Freedom Fighters led by the young princess after her parents were taken by the tyrant. Chuck figured that Sonic could help them given his particular ability and the near eleven year old youngster was smitten with Sally Acorn on the first run. 

Sonia was raised in the high life, spoiled and pampered by Windimere while Manic was taught to be a proper thief by Ferrell. All three siblings were never aware about their history, but they always felt they were missing something. By the time they got older, their medallions began to manifest their weapons… but only Sonia and Manic’s were detecting each other, Sonic’s was obscure. The pink diva and the green thief decided to band together to find their missing third brother after they met up and recovered their memories, treading through thick and thin with no luck. Their third brother could never be identified, because Sonic never recovered his childhood memories. Something was wrong.

The blue hedgehog had become a hero among the freedom fighters and Sally’s de-facto leader of the group. He’s met with all sorts of people in his fight against Dr. Robotnik, even had new members join such as Tails Prower and Amy Rose. Sally had nearly succeeded in reversing the damage that the tyrant had caused, until he found his grandfather’s project and unleashed Shadow. Robotnik nearly destroyed the entire planet with the ARK if Sonic and Amy did not help Shadow remember the promise he made to Maria. That was the last they ever saw of the black hedgehog as he shed his super form and fell through the atmosphere, presumed dead.

Manic picked up on the news about the event, hoping it was their lost brother and hunted down the trail with his sister. They heard about the Freedom Fighters and decided to seek them out, believing that the group may help them find him.

Princess Sally was planning on a reconnaissance mission with her hand-picked team and expected their quest will take a few days. She took Sonic, Tails, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine, and they travelled to a deep forest to set up their camp in. 

That fateful night changed everything, while Sonic’s siblings were hot on his trail, the blue hedgehog got an unexpected visitor while he was on the shift of guarding his buddies as they slept. Something that Aleena could not foresee and it was too late to prevent. A vampire who knew about the royal family that was hunting down the queen’s children all those years took Sonic by surprise, bit him and fed him their own vampiric blood. 

Sonic couldn’t even see what happened as he watched the assailant flee after the deed was done. The change was instant for him, as it woke the vampiric blood that lies dormant within his veins. His aura radiated a violent, dark energy as his blue quills turned black and curved upwards. Green eyes immediately changed to red. Barely letting his friends time to wake, he attacked them mindlessly and drained their bodies. Sonia and Manic witnessed this from behind the thick brush in horror, they knew they could not stop this creature and fled the scene without alerting the monster of their presence. 

Without a second thought, the transformed Sonic began to slaughter anything and anyone that he came across while his siblings found their mother and hid in the Castro crypt to avoid suffering the same fate. They waited it out until Aleena could no longer sense any life on the planet, leaving with her son and daughter to find the carnage that her changed eldest son had laid. In the distance, she saw Sonic, but Sonia and Manic only saw the one that killed their brother.

On his knees, the once cherished hero soaked in what he had done. He killed everyone and nearly turned his world into a wasteland. Alone, completely. Sonic hunched over with his hands to the ground, his appearance completely changed and unrecognizable. No longer the hedgehog he was. In that moment, that was the first time he ever cried.

A portal opened before him, the sound of someone stepping towards him made him look up to see a hooded cloaked figure with long horns sticking out the top of the hood.

“Your world is dead now, but it does not have to be in vain. Come with me if you wish to start anew.” The mysterious figure spoke in a gravely tone.

Sonic hesitated, wiping the tears from his eyes as he got up to his feet. Start anew, forget this life. He repeated that in his head enough to finally go for it, “Alright, I’ll do it.” 

After the ‘monster’ left with that figure, Aleena and her remaining children followed after before the portal closed and that was the end of the world they knew of.


End file.
